Modern! Yukine X Reader
by AliceStone25
Summary: Have you ever wished to be in the world of your favorite anime character? Wanted to fight evil creatures like them, have fun, don't have to worry about any care in the world? Well, if you have, you are the perfect person to understand this! XD


It was a normal Tuesday night. You were in your room with headphones on as you checked on Facebook. You then realized you had a message from your BFF (BFF's name).  
You checked and saw something that made you sigh. The message said:

"Hey (y/n)! What'cha doing? Let me guess. Reading of your "boyfriend" again? XD  
HAHAHA No now seriously! When are you gonna get over that? Yukine isn't real! Just a drawing! Ink in paper! But well, your choice. See ya later for our project XD"

You sighed once more. Ever since you told her that you had a crush on an anime/manga character, she's been teasing on you and trying to convince you that he wasn't real!  
But you couldn't blame her! (BFF's name) was like a sister to you. She only was looking for your sake. As you looked around your room, seeing manga and posters of Noragami, you couldn't help but remember when a friend told you about it. When your obsession began...

**Flashback!**

_At school.._  
_"NO!" you yelled as running threw the halls to your locker_  
_"PLEASE! Just watch it once! You will LOVE IT!" your friend (friend name) yelled trying to catch up with you_  
_"Why would it be interesting something about a poor god!? Besides i told you i'm not interested in that anymore"_  
_"Please (y/n)! Give it a chance or else i'm giving you the cold shoulder!"_  
_You turned to her with a look of "what?"_  
_"You can't be serious.."_  
_She didn't respond. She was serious. You groan in defeat_  
_"Fine! I'll see it! But only ONE chapter!"_  
_"Yeeeyyyy!"_

**Flashback end**

Ever since that "one" chapter you saw, you were always talking about the topic. And you became almost like the #1 fan! You loved the characters and they're personalities.  
Hiyori was sweet but at the same time tough. Yato was clumsy but also serious when needed. And Yukine...  
"Yukine.." you said with a dreamy voice  
You just couldn't express that feeling. You decided to clear your mind a bit.  
You put your music on and grabbed your favorite chapter of the manga you had.

**10 minutes later...**

The time went by and you read the entire chapter. You would never get enough of it!  
"UGH!" you groaned as falling in the bed with the sheets still in your hands.  
You held them tightly for a couple of seconds, until you stood up with a determined look in your face  
"That's it! I have to see them again!"

Like 3 months ago, on every night, you had a dream. You were a character of Noragami and had adventures with the others. You were also a blessed regalia and your name was (shinkki name). You were a great friend of Hiyori, Yato always laughed at your jokes, and even Yuki enjoyed your company. In fact, in a few times, you could of sworn that he liked you. The best dreams ever!  
But when your parents found out about this, they took you to a psychologist and he gave you special piles to make you "not" have those dreams. And it worked.

But tonight you weren't going to drink them. Like you said, you had to see them again! You knew you had a problem. You were in love with a fictional character! That ain't normal! But that didn't stop you.  
After putting on your pj's, you went to the bed and covered yourself pretty well.  
This time, you were gonna see some old friends. Then out of nowhere, everything went black.

-

You woke up a little dizzy. You saw the sun shine in the window. You looked around and saw just a few posters and manga. Not good.  
"Aww man. I'm never going to see them again..." you said with a sad look  
"Good morning sleepy head!" a young voice called  
You were now wide awake. You knew that voice! As you turned around, you saw a blond boy with a smile and on his pj's  
"So your gonna have breakfast or just gonna stare at me like that?" he asked with a chuckle. You blushed. You really missed that chuckle. Then you hear a giggle. That's when you realized you weren't alone. Hiyori was there!

She was doing some paperwork and saw you. She smiled  
"Hey there (y/n)! Morning! I'm just preparing for Yukine-kun's big exam today"  
"Ugh! Do you have to remember me that?" Yuki asked annoyed  
"Not my problem. Well i'll be on breakfast, see you two downstairs!"  
When Hiyori left, you looked back at Yuki, to see him smiling at you. But it was a different type of smile. One you've never seen before  
"What?" you asked  
"Nothing... lets go before Yato takes ours"  
You laughed at his comment.

At breakfast, everything was happy. Laughter, angry screams, pranks... just like the way you left it. Yukine said he wanted to talk to you, so you decided to go to the park.  
The walk was on silence, until you heard him say your name  
"Yes?" you asked  
"Where have you been?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it,s been a while since the last time i saw you"  
That,s weird.. did he really know?  
"Like how long?"  
"I dunno... like.. 3 months ago?"  
You were shocked. That,s exactly the time you began to drink those pills. You felt a little insecure of talking  
"Well... it,s just that.. i-i didn't want this dream anymore.." you said trying to hide the sadness in your voice  
"Really? How come?"  
He acted natural about this. Why would he? You began to feel nervous. And when your nervous, you say everything and really fast  
"It,s just that i love you and when everyone in my house found out, they said i was crazy because i love a fictional character instead of a real person, and they took me with the psychologist and he gave me pills so i couldn't dream this anymore, but i just wanted to see you again, and i bet you think i,m a creep right now!" you yelled in an incredible speed that you were suprised you didn't ran out of air

Yuki looked shocked at first. You just confessed and said it in a very weird way. Your face became hotter and you looked at your feet.  
But something got you out of your thoughts.  
Yukine used his hand to grab your chin and make you look up at him. He had a smile on his face. It was the same smile you saw earlier, and now you knew what it meant.  
Before you could say a word, he pressed his lips gently on yours.

You were like a tomato. You didn,t knew what was going on, but you decided to let your body take over  
You put your hands in his hair, trying to pull him closer. He did this same but with your waist. He began to lick your lips asking permission to go inside. You accepted and your tongues danced around in your mouth.  
You didn't realize when you opened up his jacket revealing a white t-shirt, where you placed your hands to not lose balance.  
After a few minutes, you both pulled away, panting for air. You stared at him for a moment and he did the same.  
You were thinking of the wonderful experience you had. Your first kiss...  
You were still blushing, when Yuki came closer and whispered in your ear  
"I love you too..."

"(y/n)?"  
Silence  
"(Y/N)!"  
You jumped from your bed looking around for some intruder, just to see (BFF,s name) standing there with a look of disappointment.  
"What?" You asked casually, which made her even more angry  
"What?! WHAT?! Do you realize what time is it?! We were supposed to do our project and i find you sleeping! I couldn't wake you up! I was starting to get worried!"  
"I,m sorry... Friends?.."  
(BFF,s name) sighed  
"I couldn't stay mad at you. I,ll wait for you downstairs"  
"Thanks!"  
When (BFF,s name) left, you had to think of what happened. It looked SO real, and at the end, it was a dream, like always  
"Aww man..."

You put on normal clothes and walked to the door. But then something caught your eye. It was you favorite manga in the desktop. You didn't remember putting it there.  
You checked that it had a little note on top.  
You opened it. A smile grew across your face, when you were interrupted with a yell form downstairs  
"Come on (Y/n)! Hurry up!" (BFF,s name) yelled  
"I,M COMING!"  
You ran threw the door, feeling like nothing could ruin your day. In the floor landed the note . It was from a familiar blonde boy:  
"_I,m glad your back..."_


End file.
